bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutilus Maculosus Lupus
Rutilus Macolosus Lupus 赤い狼, Latin for Red-Spotted Wolf, Japanese for Red Wolf) ''is an old and uncommonly powerful A-Class Daemon, born from the anguish of an abandoned and mistreated dog. He dates back 326 years. In the late sixteenth century. About year 1684 to be exact. Rutilus main form is a twisted version of that very same dog that gave him life. And its sorrow and anguish has feeded Rutilus with a dire hatred for Humanity. As well as his love for dogs. Its unknown what Rutilus actually wants. Though he's stated that he somehow wants to better the life of as many dogs as possible: It is unclear what his views on humanity is. But it is obvious that the has no love for them at all. With the exception of people whom work at kennels. These people will somehow always find themselves somewhat protected by him, not for their sake. But for the dogs whom depend upon them for surrival. Its known that he's a subordinate of the notorious Dorothy Furlan da Liberi - Though to this date, its unknown what their relationship is. But whatever it is. He'd gladly die for her. Such is the extent of his lojality. Appearance Wolf Form Th e beast infront of you resemble a large dog, maroon spots and markings are visibly on the creatures back, head and tail. His fur is black like ebony. The red patterns and his gleaming maroon eyes the only thing that betrays him as something supernatural. His tail, thick and bushy like that of a fox is noticeably maroon at the tip. His paws are red as well, though noticeably lighter in color than the other coloured bodyparts. Also, his head is marked by a single red-crescent in which the ends point down to his muzzle. Fangs bared in a sly grin. Human Form The man seems to wear red slacks that reach all the way down to his bare feet. He wears nothing on his upper body. Leaving a muscular body exposed. Along with some strange maroon tatoos that start at his right chest, before then extending down his arm before finally ending at his upper wrist. His hair is as wild as his body, and is colored maroon; Though in fits of rage it bleaches noticeably. He's commonly concidered to be rather handsome, no doupt for the reason of possibly enticing others to trust him. His lips are most commonly split in a cheeky grin. Though, at times, his face softens noticeably. This is most evident when he's with dogs, his own or those of others. And just now and then, he can be seen smiling sincerely. Though the smile is quick to fade if he detects the presence of a stranger. Though, if he fails to detect you. He continues on with it, and if one doesn't make any sounds. One can after a while perhaps hear his laughter. And it has happened that he has accepted the presence of fellow dog-lovers. Sometimes even going as far as to talk to them friendily. ''Personality Rutilus is vengeance, wrath and hatred personified. Though he may appear lazy, laid back and perhaps even somewhat friendly at times. His moods change at alarming rates and when they do. It usually has bloody results. He's excessively brutal in battle, and while not outrightly sadistic he does seem to attain some sort of fulfillment upon seeing the corpse of a slaugthered foe. Despite these things, Rutilus is seen as having a certain code. He doesn't kill any more than he needs to and he's known to keep his promises to the letter. Making him one of the few Diabolus whom never lie nor cheat his way to a contract. This in turn has earned him quite the amount of corrupted souls, as to him a trade should be fair no matter how fulfilling twisting the truth may be. Rutilus is known to take particular delight in attaining the souls of young children; Often showing up in their dreams, inspiring them to commit horrible atrocities. Filling their young minds with promises of power, and pictures of dreadly scenes. Methodically destroying them emotionally and gradually turning them into ravenous sociopaths as they grow up. During their upbringing. Rutilus will commonly protect them from harm and save their lives if its needed, all to protect his future prey. He continues like this til they've reached a point of no return before then to usually arrange for a quick death. Boosting him immensly in power. Rutilus is noted for his sarcastic comments, and sometimes amusing allegations to the form that he's using at the moment. Rutilus has been noted by many of his fellow Diabolus that he loves dogs, as he's been seen stealing food for them, as well as cuddling them and treating them as if they were his own kin. As such, Rutilus also commonly have a pack of dogs whom he's trained for a variety of purposes, including luring soon-to-be victims closer to him, and most commonly. Work as guards for a person or object that he wishes to protect''. '' This love also extends to people whom love dogs just as much as he does - And he's been ridiculed by fellow Diabolus for being a "Softie" as he can choose to spare, yes even potentially saving the life of someone whom have displayed a great love and care for dogs. The one whom most commonly makes fun of this trait would be Flamen Puteulanus - Rutilus' partner in battle and another member of Dorothy's Army. Rutilus is also among the most friendly of the Diabolus. He's been known to (Despite always working towards his own interest) actually befriend people he works with: Though this is very rare and if he does this, he accepts them into his "Pack". Synopsis ﻿Fair Trade - (The story about Chris Splinter) Just this once.. - (Meant to show an alternate side to Rutilus' personality) ''History'' Escape from Hell How Rutilus mannaged to escape hell is unknown to this day, but it is presumed that it was in the same manner that Dorothy Furlan da Liberi did so. After settlin in the human world, he's known to appear somewhere in Britain; He took the shape of a huge black dog, which later became known in the local legends as.. Black Shuck "For centuries, inhabitants of England have told tales of a large black dog with malevolent flaming eyes that are red or alternatively green. They are described as being 'like saucers'. According to reports, the beast varies in size and stature from that of simply a large dog to being the size of a horse. It is said that his appearance bodes ill to the beholder, although not always. More often than not, stories tell of Black Shuck terrifying his victims, but leaving them alone to continue living normal lives; in some cases it has supposedly happened before close relatives to the observer die or become ill. In other tales he's regarded to be relatively benign and said to accompany women on their way home in the role of protector rather than a portent of ill omen." Rutilus got alot of fame from the local townspeople, and the legend soon became well known among tourists. Despite Rutilus only being in england for about a century. He humorously accepted the name, and sometimes denotes himself as it. Also, taking the shape of the Black Shuck seems to still be a hobby of his, its unknown why he does so. But perhaps he simply appreciates the attention. Time in Japan When he came to Japan. Rutilus was still somewhat weak in comparion to most Daemon-Class Diabolus. Thus, he chose five children whom he began to nurture slowly. Trough dreams and visions; He inspired them to comit mischief, and later criminality. When they were fully ripe, he offered them one of several services in exchange for their souls. His plan succeeded, and by gaining the souls of these five he grew tremendously in power. Sometime later, he began to spy on some of the high schools. In search of someone whom would be suspectible to his advances. He found this in the form of the young Christ Splinter, a transfer student from the united states; read the full story in Fair Trade. Human World Cover Rutilus is currently living in the Human World under the alias of John von Lupe. He's currently masquerading as a student in College in order to prey on the grand amounts of young people therein. Working his best to influence his classmates to corruption. And later, wicked deals. John van Lupe works part time in a CD-Store, as well as being rumored to visit kennels and the likes quite often, noted as to possess a great love for dogs. He's also noted for his excellent study record, and he seems to get an A on most tests. Something which in addition to his good looks have earned him an almost idol-like position among his classmates, though originally believed to be from a wealthy family, John was later revealed to simply live in a normal apartment-﻿ ''Equipment'' Though not using weapons in battle. He's been known to create odd inventions whom serve to give him a needed edge strategy-wise. All of these items are infused with his Spiritual Energy, and thus, they serve to corrupt healing to grotesque levels. The only known items for now are as follows; Rutilus Telum (深紅の添え木, Latin for Red Dart, Japanese for Crimson Splinter) Is the name given to thin metal objects that Rutilus infuses with his Spiritual Power. They work both as an original form of Senbons, and if thrown with great presicion can hit pressure points. Which gradually disables the opponent. In addition to this, they emit a special spiritual frequency that allows Rutilus to trace them from wherever they may be. Enabling him to, once he's successfully attached them to his opponent; He can keep track of their movement, even if they are invisible, or have used illusions to attempt to deceive him. In addition to these useful traits. It has one more major fact. He can attune his Cruor Bovis technique to them in order to make the bullets chase his opponent like homing missiles. '' ''Powers & Abilities The man directs the back of his hand against you, as his nails extend into five blood-red daggerlike shapes. His nails on the other hand quckly following that example. His handsome face splitting in a vile psychothic grin. as he hunches forwards somewhat, before releasing from his human throat a howl reminescent of a pack of wild wolves. Great Spiritual Power; 'Due to his age and his way of attaining corrupted souls. Rutilus boasts a great amount of spiritual power; Which has been noted to be greater than that of the average Captain-Level Shinigami. As well as a good deal greater than what is commonly associated with a Daemon. This allows him to fight on par with generally more powerful opponents for varying amounts of time. *'Suscitatio (下劣なリリース, Latin for Awakening, Japanese for Vulgar Release) ''By far Rutilus most powerful ability, it is only used at desperate times. When he uses this ability. His Spiritual Power completely fades away. Making him untraceable. Also, his speed and power increase on such an astounding scale that opponents whom were winning up til that point find themselves completely overwhelmed. Enabling him to very quickly turn the tables in a deciding battle. His every blow is known to crush bones, and hurl the opponent several yards away. And his speed is improved in such a manner that he becomes invisible to all but the keenest eye: However, when the effect subsides. He's completely unable to use his Diabolus abilities for two weeks, though, with the added advantage that he's still untraceable. *'Puniceus Orbis Internecio''' (カタストロフィーの球, Latin for Red Orb Destruction, Japanese for Ball of Catastrophe) ''Is Rutilus' most powerful attack, instead of activating '''Susciatio, '''he may choose to use this ability instead. If he does, the tatoos on his right arm will glow with a blood-red nimbus, as he quickly shapes his remaining spiritual energy into a large ball of Spiritual Force. Before then firing it at his intended target; The resulting blast wave is so immense that right after firing. Rutilus must quickly dart out of the area to avoid suffering heavy collaterral damage; He only uses this on opponents whom he fears will be able to defeat him if he enters Susciatio. He's able to use this in his Susciatio form as well. Though that completely burns away his supernatural abilities for two months. Albeit increasing the techniques power immensly. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rutilus is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks, his fighting technique revolves around using '''Sanguis Ungues for the sake of a strenghtened offense, as well as periodically overwhelming his opponents with sudden bursts of tremendous speed. *''Sanguis Ungues'' (血まみれの獣かぎつめ, Latin for Bloody Claws, Japanese for Blood-Beast Claw) this extends the nails of his human form into long blood-red nails that are coated in his Spiritual Energy. These provide horrid lacerations upon an opponent if they hit, as well as complicate healing in such a manner that it corrupts it. Putrifying the wound quickly if a healing spell is attempted. Though natural regeneration seems to work perfectly. Rutilus can extend the claws abit more in order for them to be able to block the attacks of opponents if nessecary. Highly Enhanced Speed: 'Rutilus possesses an enormous amount of innate speed. And it is indeed his primary focus. His speed is such that he's able to apply pressure on even Shunpo Masters; And to weaker opponents he may simply appear to dissapear from sight alltogether. It is known that Rutilus sacrificed the ability to use Magic as well as much of his durability to attain this level of sheer speed. *'Phasmatis Ingredior (像, Latin for Ghost Step, Japanese for Phantom) ''Is a technique in which Rutilus, in a sudden burst of immense speed leaves behind one or more tangible afterimages. Quite like what Shunpo masters do with Utsusemi. Only that in Rutilus' case. He doesn't tire after using it, which makes the ability many times more dangerous; Like its counterparts, the afterimages may even appear to take damage. *'Vaacu Gressus (真空ステップ, Latin & Japanese for Vacuum Step) ''Is an ability that Rutilus only uses when fighting particularily powerful opponents that he fears will beat him otherwise. By tapping into his Reiryoku, he's able to move at such incredible speeds that the air pressure generates vortexes of vacuuming wind in his path. That attembs to pull everything in their immediate vicinity inside them. And entrap them within the wind, it requires alot of effort to break free from these. More than enough time for Rutilus to close in and finish off the ensnared opponent at his leisure. He can also use this for the sheer speed it gives him, though it has two major drawbacks. First, the immense speed affixes upon him a state of temporary tunnel-vision, and it can only go in a straight line. As it simply moves to fast for him to have time to adjust the angle. '''Great Strength; ''Rutilus' speed is not the only thing that he possesses that is above the average of other Daemons, his strength although much less prominent is certainly impressive. As he's been known to inflict crushing blows on his opponents in battle, often breaking bones simply by punches or kicks. Coupled with his speed and Hand-To-Hand Combat mastery, it makes him a very dangerous close-combat fighter.'' '' *'Palmarum Agrestium '(獣手の平, Latin for Wild Palm, Japanese for Palm of the Beast) Rutilus uses this by slamming his palm flat into the opponents chest; a punch attack employed by Rutilus against powerful opponents. Its power is comparable to that of the well-known Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone") this technique in addition to his great speed, and varied techniques. Makes Rutilus a good example why Diabolus are regarded to be as dangerous as they are. Enhanced Durability''; ''Rutilus is not as durable as many other powerful Diabolus and is forced to rely on his speed in order to defend himself. His skin is barely durable enough to withstand attacks from below Lieutenant-Level opponents. And it is vastly inferior to the near-impervious Dorothy Furlan da Liberi. His inferior durability is an after-effect of concentrating so much on Speed and to a lesser degree physical strenght. Advanced Shapeshifter''; ''Rutilus is surprisingly adept at shapeshifting. Being able to mask his otherwordly presence quite nicely. Keen Intellect; 'Despite appearing somewhat simple at a glance; Rutilus is both intelligent and remarkably cunning. In battle he's both perceptive and sly, as he methodically attembs to ensare the opponent in hard situations so as to make up for his lacking abilities. '''Expert Manipulator; ''Rutilus' skills in this field has become evident given his thorough studies of his future victims. He usually takes the shape of a dog and bewitches the parents of his target to buy him at a local pet store and from there on he studies the mannerisms of the target; all the while playing the role of the perfect pet, and at nights, at regular intervals he attembs to influence the child trough his knowledge with clear dreams and such which inspire the child to commit mischief and later criminality. When he feels that the child is "Ripe" he makes a deal with it. Only to arrange for his or her death a few years later. Enjoying the results of his decades long hard work. Self-Powered Flight'': ''An unusual ability that Rutilus has demonstrated simply by force of will: He's able to float up from the ground and fly, its unknown how he does it given that he has no wings, but it seems as if he's able to keep aloof for about one hour before having to decend. He usually uses this ability for travel, and he's able to fly incredibly fast if he desires to, roughly equaling his normal speed - Making this a very viable technique for combat. Enhanced Agility''; ''Rutilus' agility is in proportion to his vast speed, in that slower opponent usually are unable to hit him without resorting to complicated tactics and abilities. He uses this as his primary tool of defense as his skin is not nearly durable enough to defend him in most cases. *'Diabolus Contego '(障壁を堕落させました, Latin for Devil Shield, Japanese for Corrupted Barrier) ''Is a Technique that Rutilus used from time to time, primarily in dealing with attacks that are too close or too fast for him simply to dodge; when he uses this technique his body is sorrounded by a sphere-like field of crackling red currents whom serve to repel the Spiritual Power of the attack, and thus rendering the attack useless. This technique consumes a good deal of energy, and thus Rutilus only uses this in critical situations. '''Somnium Fugo '(夢大食漢 (ソムニウンフゴ), Japanese for "Dream Eater", Latin for "Dream Chaser"): Rutilus is very proficient with this as he's able to enter the dreams of Shinigami and Human alike. Though he usually stays away from the first-mentioned, prefering rather to invade the dreams of children and other young people. So that he can gradually push them in his desired direction. Spatium Mótus Expert; ''Rutilus has combined this ability with his keen intellect in order to purposefully trick opponents to follow him, which usually does when reinforcements have arrived, or if he finds the current battle-location unsuitable for his abilities - he's able to use it in the span of ten seconds but sometmes he purposefully extends it for tactical reasons: And its common for him to prepare surprises for his "Guests" before they arrive trough the link, he almost never uses this ability to escape relying instead on his superiour speed in those cases: Though its happened once or twice that he's first made use of his speed to put alot of distance between him and his adversies before then to teleport eventually - though he only does this when he feels outclassed. '''Rutilus Scriptor '(レッドスクリプト, Latin and Japanese for Red Script) ''If he's managed to make a deal with someon, Rutilus has displayed the ability to alter others perception of that person to go along with how he or she is now. This is done in order to avoid inconsistencies - and it seems to be done in much the same manner as what Shinigami does, and it can have lesser effects or no effect at all on spiritually aware beings. ''Faustian Bargain Unlike many other Diabolus, Rutilus is known to fulfill the wishes of those he makes contracts with to the letter. And he gives them exactly what they what without resorting to wordplays or trickery of any sort. Rutilus is known to only grant wishes that have something to do with the sin of Wrath. Or, things that work upon Male appearance, he was able to turn Chris Splinter from a chubby, unattractive nobody to a handsome casanova with fluent linguar skills with little to no effort. This also extends to making men appear younger than they are. He's himelf stated that he is unable to help women appearance-wise. And thus he generally doesn't strike deals with them unless it'd be something he'd be able to do. In acts of Wrath. Rutilus is known to be especially thorough. And he seems to take great pleasure in these cases, commonly playing with his victims in a quite predatory manner, and during these times he's known to take the form of a maroon and black coloured great wolf - as he fulfills his assignments in a most brutal and ruthless manner. Taking the cue to plunge his "Customer" deep into despair and self-doupt something which inevitably increases the powers he'd attain by getting his or her soul considerably. Ranged Abilities To compensate for his lack of magic Rutilus has developed three techniques that can be used to assault the enemy from afar. *''Cruor Bovis ''(赤い爆発, Latin for Blood Bullet, Japanese for Red Explosion) Is Rutilus' primary ranged attack. It materializes as three projectiles of blood-red spiritual power. Shaped like Wolf-heads that are sent out towards the desired target, they travel at quick speeds and produce large crimson colored explosions, easily capable of levelling houses and other minor structures. *''Rutilus Culmen ''(きらびやかな赤い悪魔, Latin for Red Pillar, Japanese for Gorgeous Red Devil) ''is Rutilus' most powerful ranged attack. He reaches a palm out towards his target before he charges up a great orb of crackling red energy; ultimately releasing it as a thick beam of immense spirtual power. The Culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. *Vix Ray'' (スカーレット輝き, Latin for Scarlet Ray, Japanese for Scarlet Flash) ''Is an attack that though weak in comparison to the other two ranged abiliies, is so fast that it is almost guaranteed to atleast glance the opponent. Rutilus would commonly point at his enemy as a thin red beam procures from his finger whom is usually aimed at vital organs. ''Lacking Abilities Rutilus' has been forced to more or less completely forfeit his abilities within these fields in order to attain his tremendous speed, and to a lesser degree. His strenght. And these are as follows.''' *'''Daemonium Magicus; 'Rutilus' skill with magic is non-existant, as he's completely unable to cast spells of any type, albeit he does possess knowledge of magic but nevertheless, he cannot use it in any way; Though its speculated that he might be able to teach others how to do so in his place. *'Regeneration; 'Rutilus is completely unable to regenerate anything and of any sort. If he were to lose an arm or so, it could only be mended by very powerful Sorcery. *'Durability; 'Rutilus has much less durability than most other Daemon, and he's forced to resort to his speed in order to keep alive in combat. *'Swordsmanship; '''Rutilus has no experience with weapons at all. And he's forced to fight with Hand-To-Hand combat alone. Though, this has not once to this date proven to be a problem. Trivia *Rutilus' fighting style, and some of his character is based up Rigardo from Claymore. *Rutilus always fights in his humanoid form, as that one is easier to handle. *Rutilus is technically "The" Black Shuck; Despite having abandoned that form many centures ago﻿ Category:Diabolus Category:Male Category:Fanon Character